Thankful for the time
by Grey vs Ale
Summary: Loneliness that was it meant to be an Alcott. No one was supposed to be able to reach the pinnacle that was Cecilia. What she wanted was for Ichika to see her the real Cecilia to accept her flaws. One-shot lemon


Infinite stratos thankful for this time

A cold breeze wafted through a window of a large rich looking bedroom. A woman who was nestled under a satin blue blanket shivered on her queen sized bed waking up due to the cold. She raised her head from the pillow her long blonde hair cascading down the blanket. Cecilia Alcott hated the fact her roommate had to have the window open constantly at night. It was well within her second year at the esteem IS academy. Nothing much had changed since her first year the only thing noteworthy was the fact she had new rivals in her affections for the one she loved.

"Hmm... I wonder if Ichika is awake at this hour," Cecilia licked her rosy lips a measure of small delight crossing her face. If he was awake than they could snuggle together on the bed or do other things together _unladylike_ things. With that in her mind the IS pilot of England got out of bed in nothing more in a blue silky gown. If the moonlight could bounce off her pure milky skin it would only be a compliment for the moon. She snuck out of the room being careful of night patrol guards who roamed the halls.

It was a good thing she studied up everything in the academy Is handbook especially on when the guards were on duty. Their schedule timeframe was around 8 P.M. to 2 A.M. checking her digital watch, which had been imported from England by her dear friend Chelsea. She spotted the flashing green light to be 2:35 A.M. oh this would be perfect indeed. She dimmed the brightness of her digital watch to its lowest setting, before making her way directly to Ichika's room in renewal.

It wasn't that long of walk as she stopped at his room remembering exactly how far away his room was for her own, despite being poorly lit in the hallway. She made out the room number 1025. A small smile graced her lips elegantly knocking on the door with her fist. Yes even elegance was bred into her to knock on doors. An Alcott had to be the finest at everything they did that included mundane task such as this.

It took three quiet knocks, as she heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the other side. Ichika was awake he had woken up thirty minutes earlier by his dreams of the silent Zephrus pilot. He had been having those dreams for the past three weeks and they always ended the same. She would beat him and take off her mask scolding him for his weakness and then shoot him.

"Hello, Cecilia what are you doing here at this hour?" Ichika asked with a mild yawn still tired after opening the door up to see who it was. His bed attire consisted of blue baggy shorts and a t-shirt.

That kind of attire on Ichika made Cecilia blush thinking. '_Is this how men usually dress when they go to bed?' _ She stretched one of her hands out to grasp his chest wanting to feel his muscles. Ichika took that as a sign of her wanting to come inside his room, and took a hold of her hand leading her inside.

After pulling her inside he closed the door behind them and looked at Cecilia, she was still blushing and muttered something about handholding and picnics. That made Ichika hungry his stomach growled, as he thought about picnic baskets; recalling an old cartoon about a bear stealing picnic baskets.

"We should go on a picnic," Ichika mumbled imagining the different kinds of food, which made him even hungrier. He really should have ate a larger portion of food for dinner.

"Yes we should Ichika-kun, once again you shall taste the finest cuisine made by yours truly," Cecilia confidently proclaimed raising one of her hands upwards to the ceiling. An imaginary banner of her home country flapped behind her. Ichika involuntarily grimaced remembering what happened the last time he had Cecilia's food. He couldn't eat food for a week how could Cecilia make sandwiches taste so bad.

It took ten minutes before Cecilia remembered why she had snuck out of her room in the first place and squeezed Ichika's hand. They were still holding hands after all this time a small blush overcoming her face again. '_We're just holding hands a-and I'm already flustered... Calm down you are an Alcott.'_ She reminded herself taking in a breath of air. The women in the Alcott family were refined exceptional women not garbling mush in a man's hand. Even if that man just so happened to be Ichika her endearing clueless, gullible, and the man who held her affections.

"Ichika-kun, I want the two of us to go out on a d-date tomorrow. In my home country that would be the day of thanksgiving. So you should show your thanks to me for all the help I've given you last year. P-Plus... I-I want to spend it with you," Cecilia's face reddened again like a strawberry going quiet at the end of her sentence. Why was talking to Ichika so difficult? Talking to other men was easy they were all worthless in her eyes nothing, but dirt beneath her heel. Her worthless father couldn't amount to anything and only got lucky to be married into the Alcott family. In her eyes he was not her father only the man who gave birth to perfection.

Ichika heard what she wanted to do agreeing to it, though Cecilia only gave him advice about IS. Other than that she was one of the main ones lashing out at him for over the simplest things. Even helping out a female classmate did not go unnoticed by her or Houki. Sometimes Ichika wished there was another guy at IS academy, that could mitigate the stress of being the only male here.

Burying those thoughts for the moment Ichika watched Cecilia's face grow darker, her eyebrows creasing into an angry scowl. Her grip on his hand increasing with the amount of scorn she felt towards her father. Why couldn't her mother have survived that train accident?

Why was she left alone?

'_I don't want to be alone anymore.'_ Cecilia admitted feeling her heart twisting uncomfortably into a pretzel, as she bit back a tear that threatened to spill down her cheek. She was to busy holding off her tears that she did not realize a warmth had enveloped around her. And a sense of weightlessness overcame her was she in her IS? The warmth felt gentle almost making her want to surrender, but her pride would not allow her to submit. All she had left after her parents died was the Alcott name and fortune; it was because of that she had to mature quickly.

"It's okay you can let it out," A soothing voice reached Cecilia's ears, but she would not have any of it.

"I have my pride..." she mumbled sounding agitated starting to shake inside of the warmth that encompassed her completely. Her eyes were shut tightly to keep from crying she was not weak, she was a strong woman. Unbearable harsh lessons were bred into her body, once her parents died it was up to her to succeed in the Alcott name alone.

"I know that Cecilia-chan you are prideful and strong." The familiar voice whispered into her ears as she felt a hand rub her back in comforting circles. Her strength started to wan at the gentle caressing of her back.

Comfort? Did this apparition think she needed to be comforted? Never! Cecilia couldn't afford to have such a luxury only strength was necessary. Weakness was squashed out of her by her 12th birthday. This made her angry as she tried to pull away from the warmth it was starting to piss her off.

"I am Cecilia Alcott! I don't need to be comforted. I don't need anyone!" She vehemently denied to the warm figure that embraced her further. It was so irritating what did this warm familiar voice know about her? "What do you know about me?! You never had to lose your parents. Were you forced to grow up and not have a rich childhood?" She choked out sounding like a childish brat. The tears stinging her eyes repeatedly running down her eyelids.

"No... I did not have a lavishing childhood. All I had was my big sister who took care of me our parents left us when I was a baby. I don't even know if my parents loved me or my sister," the warm voice responded, though it sounded sad it hurt harshly by her words. A droplet of water splashed against her cheek, and a few more came down pelting her creamy skin. The warmth around her loosened up a little giving her a bit of freedom. Cecilia chewed on her bottom lip maybe her words were a tad to harsh.

She started to regret yelling at the warm voice and opened her tear stained eyes to see who she had hurt. Upon seeing who it was Cecilia wanted to bite off her tongue and die she had forgotten that she was still in Ichika's room and had been yelling at him. His arms were wrapped around her in a hug, apparently the warmth was Ichika and at being underneath him on his bed. His face was stained with tears she had hurt him again, always hurting him.

If the situation was not so tense and delicate she would have been overjoyed to be in this position.

"I-Ichika... I am sorry for what I have said." Cecilia apologized from the bottom of her heart and wrapped her arms around him. She honestly had not meant to hurt him this time, yet again this was all she was good at. '_We Alcotts are unfortunate ones nothing goes right for us. Maybe it's just our faith to be alone or dead.'_ Cecilia melancholy thought feeling sick to her stomach at hurting the man she loved.

"N-No Cecilia its fine. Your the one that's sad, I should be here for you." Ichika smiled closing his eyes to hide away the pain she caused. Here he was being sad about Cecilia's harsh unintentional words she didn't mean it. It was just Cecilia's brash personality and he had to deal with it accordingly. He was smart when it came to figuring out how to deal with a person's personality

"Your an idiot Ichika. Why don't you ever get angry at me? I'm the one who constantly hurts you. I even came here with the intention of sleeping with you tonight," Cecilia mentioned with a mild blush at the words she spoke. If anything Cecilia was honest even if her intentions were less than good.

"Sleeping with me? U-Umm.. like sleeping in the same bed as me? I do have an extra bed if your tired." Ichika commented not understanding her meaning he was still clueless on women. Blame it on his lack of a normal childhood or being raised by his older sister who did not express her emotions openly. At least he could understand Chifuyu, despite her harsh undertones directed at him when he failed.

"No Ichika what I mean is... I mean for us to have relations together," Cecilia blushed redder than before how could he not understand such a simple meaning? She wondered if Ichika played dumb, because unlikely as it was no one could be this naive.

Ichika's eyebrows rose finally getting the meaning of her words now. His face then turned to a cherry hue of red burying his head into her shoulder. Cecilia's face could not get any redder was Ichika going to take the initiative? Her thoughts turned into racy stimulation imaging where he would fondle and grab at.

'_Is Ichika a breast lover? I am certainly endowed so no troubles there. Maybe he is the kind of man who prefers a woman with hmm... What would Chelsea call it 'junk in the trunk?' I believe it means my derriere_.' Cecilia ran through her many thoughts about what he would do to her. In the end anything he did with her would suffice; she would be ahead of everyone else in the end.

"Ichika, what do you plan on doing to me?" She asked needing to know to at least prepare herself. The only thing she got in return was silence did Ichika prefer to not hear a woman speak while in bed? With that in mind she waited for him to make the first move.

She waited for ten full minutes and for her effort was only rewarded with his warm breath steadily on her shoulder. Wait! Something about this did not feel right she had read that men needed an incentive to get started. Of course, he needed stimulation before commencing their union. Tentatively, she removed one of her arms from around his broad back and lowered her hand towards his shorts.

'_I-I can feel Ichika... so this is what it feels like to touch a man's treasure_.' Cecilia made a note to always remember this. She felt the outline of his girth stretch in his shorts running one of her fingers to trace the organ. This was much different than reading and hearing about the subject. For her efforts she was met with the raising of his hips, a sign that he liked the brief stimulus.

'_I must not stop here. He's enjoying this and I want to enjoy this too_.' She nodded steeling her slightly nervous nerves and plunged her hand into the confines of his shorts. What she felt inside his shorts made her body quiver in excitement her hand was directly touching his tool. She imagined all the possibilities Ichika did with it and squeezed his tool tightly in anticipation.

The sound of a heavy almost hurt sounding groan bristled through her gown causing her to shiver again. A surging warmth started to burn in her stomach, she was definitely feeling something now. Acting upon that warmth she slowly rubbed Ichika's tool up and down it was growing at her actions. She guessed that it had been flaccid for a minute and with the proper coaxing by her coarse hand rose to full mast.

In the midst of rubbing him she licked her bottom lip in a hungry manner. Why did that occur she wasn't starving in the tense of wanting food. Her shimmering blue eyes locked downwards on to his shorts, which were still on him. That hunger grew in relation, as she unwrapped her other arm from his back and brought it to the waistband of his shorts.

Without a second thought she pulled down his shorts all the way to his legs. The first thing that caught her attention was the smell of Ichika's tool. By no means was it a bad smell, it smelt pungent if that was the correct word to use. Her eyes took a full blown gander at his tool this time noticing the veins throbbing along his shaft. The upward raise with the head of it producing a whitish fluid.

'_Would it taste good_?' Cecilia pondered chewing on her bottom lip harder to quell the hunger. She did not ask herself why that was the first thought on her mind. Was it some basic instinct buried beneath the layers of pride she had? Did she want to please him? Dabbing her finger over the head of his treasure she scooped up the fluid on to her middle finger.

She studied the fluid like a scientist would study a new kind of bacteria. Curious about what it contained and the wonders it could do. For Cecilia in this case it was a matter of how it would affect her. Already, she felt much different from her usual facade of pride and haughty demeanor. Tossing aside what small caution there was she brought her finger dabbed with his fluids into her mouth.

The taste was foreign to her, a refined woman such as herself had tasted many foods and drinks in her life. She could say without a doubt all of what she tasted before was infinitely better than what was currently in her mouth. It wasn't awful, neither was it extravagant as other girls in IS academy who had boyfriends claimed it to be.

'_Salty yet not overly saturated. More of a thick custard_.' Cecilia thought swallowing his sample and felt her loins burn like they were enflamed. The flames burned throughout her body, a small moan coming forth her lips. She knew exactly what this feeling was Cecilia Alcott was turned on. She licked her luscious lips in a semi-oval that hunger growing again threatening to tear her apart.

Before she could realize it herself both of her hands were wrapped around his tool. It took her by surprise that his girth was large not overly exaggerated, but still a fair amount of size was there. She could feel his tool throbbing in her hands in a methodical fast fashion. Was this the pace of his heartbeat? Her own heartbeat was beating quite in the same fashion returning to the task at hand, or in this instance hands.

She continued the process of '_jerking_' him off and not long after was taken aback by the explosion that happened in her hands. In hindsight she should have been more prepared, since Ichika had given her the warning signs of release by his constantly loud groaning. She only took that as incentive to keep going on, which is why her hands were covered in his seed.

Cecilia blushed brightly at what was in her hands, admittedly she felt that hunger rise in her stomach. Did she want to _clean her fingers of the fluid_? Shaking her head at such thoughts she was alerted to Ichika raising his head from her shoulder.

He looked tired for some reason? Possibly after his release that had to be it.

"Good morning Cecilia, I had the most amazing dream," Ichika smiled so happily even Cecilia couldn't help, but smile.

Wait, wait, wait HOLD UP!

* * *

"You were asleep?!" Cecilia's brain caught up to the reality of the situation at hand. Ichika nodded to those words with a small yawn feeling less stress than before. He remembered that dream fondly it was about Cecilia coming into his room with a sexy gown. After that it charted into carnal bed relations, which would make Chifuyu blush. He looked down into Cecilia's hands noticing the white fluid and that's when it clicked into his brain.

'_Oh... That wasn't a dream or maybe it was. I'm still clothed minus my shorts_.' Ichika mentally noted feeling the warmth of Cecilia's gown brush against his tool. Something clicked into his brain like a gear that had always been shutdown, finally turned. This was a very delicate situation and he would have to tread carefully or risk Cecilia killing him.

Cecilia was about ready to explode and summon her IS she had done such an unladylike gesture to him. Yet he wasn't awake to see it, but he sure could groan about it. That much was definitely heard. "Explain to me Ichika, how did you fall asleep again?" She asked in such a way that it didn't sound angry, though the threat and intent could be heard.

"U-Umm... It was after you yelled at me about why, I did not get angry at you. I didn't get angry at you, because i'm used to you being angry at me. You, Houki, Rin, Laura, and Chifuyu always angry at me for some reason," Ichika told her the truth by his tone it was obvious that it annoyed him. He just took in the anger because it was easy to do so.

"Excuse me! When do I get angry?! And find me a towel Ichika!" Cecilia mildly shouted ordering him to get off his bed and do it. Ichika nodded quickly jumping off his bed to run into his bedroom finding a medium sized towel. He stayed in the bedroom for a moment needing a little time to think, as Cecilia thought about what he said.

'_He does get tired of us being angry at him, but it's his fault. He should be able to pick up on how a woman feels. Ichika you are an idiot_.' Cecilia concluded with a small sigh. Maybe she did get angry with him a little to much. If she were nicer would he like her better? There it was again that annoyance she should have to bend over and give in to someone's needs. Her father sure as hell bended over to the likes of her mother, a submissive worthless man.

It was why she could never respect her father.

Coming out of the bathroom in his room he walked over to Cecilia and gave her the towel. "Here you go and I am sorry about falling asleep on you." He apologized sitting on a second bed, since he had no roommates. His back was turned towards her looking out the window watching the dark sky.

"Thanks," she gratefully accepted the towel wiping away the remains of his seed. She didn't feel dirty or guilty about what she did to him, the only thing she felt was confusion. Ichika still gave her a towel, despite her rude demeanor he must have really gotten used to her anger.

The atmosphere was tense between them mainly because of Cecilia, Ichika sighed into the palms of his hands. He was tired not from sleep, but from dealing with Cecilia. She could really wear a guy out both physically and mentally.

At hearing Ichika sigh in exasperation, Cecilia was reminded of all the times her father did that. Especially after arguing with her mother he always look so drained. Just like Ichika right now wait! Was this one of the reasons, why her father looked so defeated after years of dealing with her mother. '_Maybe this was one of the reasons_...' Cecilia chewed on her bottom lip again at this rate she was turning into her mother.

Under other circumstances that would be a compliment. Although, it was dawning on her that if she kept up like this Ichika would hate her and vice versa. "No! I won't let that happen." She muttered standing up from the bed quickly and walked over towards Ichika's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing herself against his back she audibly sighed into his right ear.

"C-Cecilia what are you doing?" Ichika questioned the blonde confused about her actions. A blush marred his face he would not say it openly, but Cecilia had quite the rack. He feared looking downwards knowing he was sporting a hard on. '_Must resist temptation with gorgeous Cecilia.'_ He thought repeatedly in a mantra of sorts.

"What I am doing is expressing my love to you Ichika. I love you." She openly stated her true feelings not wanting to have a loveless marriage like her parents. Even if Ichika did not love her in return she had to get out her feelings. They had been festering for well over two years.

Ichika did not know how to react to her saying that. He did care about her and found her very attractive like a model. He wasn't sure if it dwelled in the territory of love. "Cecilia-chan, I'm not sure that I love you." He told her at first, gauging the violent reaction he was sure she would ultimately have. Instead, to his joy she did not react impetuously, though he felt her arms loosen up around his neck. A cold wet liquid dropped down to his neck making him shudder it felt heartbreaking.

"I understand Ichika-kun it's not like you wanted to be with me in the first place. I am to high maintenance thank you for letting me stay in your room for the night," Cecilia was about to move away from Ichika and leave his room. If she lingered anymore than she would react violently it was in her nature. Things had to go her way she was spoiled ever, since she was a little girl.

"Wait!" He shouted a little to loudly than attended, which had the effect of stopping her from getting off the bed." I never said I did not want you Cecilia-chan. I said I am not sure if I love you. I am attracted to you, your a beautiful girl who puts her all in what she does." Ichika turned around bringing her into a tight hug not wanting her to leave yet. She had to hear this and he needed to get this off his chest. Cecilia nodded a small blush on her cheeks all hope was not lost.

"Cecilia, I would not mind to see where this goes. Our date tomorrow we still have to celebrate Thanksgiving," Ichika smiled warmly making Cecilia smile in return doing an unexpected thank you. She pressed her lips lightly to his meant to be a gentle peck. Fortunately, for Cecilia, Ichika returned the kiss as she fell down on top of him blushing again, since Ichika was half-naked.

The duo explored the other's mouth for the rest of the night up until the morning. It was only delirious make out sessions for the period of over two hours. They did not risk going further, because it would likely be hard to stop their desires. For what it was worth both IS pilots did enjoy their time together unencumbered by others.

When it was early morning around 6 A.M. Cecilia snuck out of his room only to be greeted by one of her previous rivals for Ichika. With a click of her fan it was none other than Tatenashi. The student council president and renowned strongest among the students in IS academy. Her short blue hair was slightly in disarray, yet somehow it looked fine on the student president.

"Ara, Cecilia coming out of Ichika's room looking positively ravished. This makes Onee-san quite jealous," Tatenashi smirked behind her metallic fan only in light blue pajamas that hugged her curves. It was hard to tell if she meant those words or was just trying to get a rise out of Cecilia.

"Yes, I was in his room. What of it Tatenashi-san?" Cecilia kept her voice polite not amused by her senior. She couldn't stand how forward the woman was with Ichika; it made her feel inferior when ever she was around the student president.

"Nothing, I meant nothing on it, but-" she paused in her sentence to close her fan with a soundless clap. She pressed the tip of the fan against Cecilia's chin raising it upwards to meet her red feline like eyes. "Don't hurt Ichika-kun, otherwise I will take him away from you." She wryly smiled removing her fan from the rich blonde and went about her morning patrolling the halls. It was her turn to do so on this boring Sunday; hopefully she could see her little sister and play with her.

The rest of the morning for Cecilia was put into planning for her date it turned out she did not have to sneak out of Ichika's room at all. Her roommate had left a pink note on the door it reading '**Going to be gone for the weekend with my boyfriend clean up the room Cecilia.'** After reading the note she couldn't take it anymore and violently lashed out by destroying the note. Cecilia could have spent an extra two hours with Ichika in his room damn her roommate for not saying anything earlier. With that done she walked inside the room and began to plan what clothes would look best on her today.

A date with Ichika just the two of them alone everything had to go perfect.

"It's already 12:00 P.M. Why haven't I found anything to wear?!" Cecilia was not in a happy mood she practically tossed her clothes out the window. She had glorious dresses made from the finest tailors, yet none of it was good in her eyes. This was a date with Ichika she had to look her absolute best settling for less was beneath her. Taking a breather she rubbed her temples in a circle holding back from summoning her IS and blowing up a wall.

***Knock, knock, knock***

Someone was knocking on her door great an unneeded distraction. Stomping towards her door Cecilia was ready to yell at whoever was in front of her door. Opening the door at the speed that could easily kill a possum.

"What do you w-want-" she actually stopped in mid-sentence at whom it was the person holding her tower of clothes.

"Your a real piece of work mistress Cecilia," the voice playfully scolded over the mountain of clothes causing Cecilia to look down at the ground stammering at a lost for words. The person went inside closing the door behind.

Later in the afternoon at precisely 1:30 P.M. Ichika was in a formal black suit waiting in a café for Cecilia as he sipped from a cup of herbal tea. They had agreed to meet each other at a café for the first part of their date. Cecilia had made Ichika pick the first place they would go and the second place was a secret to him. '_I wonder where Cecilia could be it's not like her to be late. Usually, I am the late one.' _He wondered looking down at his watch only a minute had passed, though he had been waiting for thirty minutes for her to come.

"Wait a minute! I have a reservation here under the name Cecilia Alcott let me in." A rather boisterous voice screeched at the entrance of the café.

"Madam we have looked through the sheets twice your name is not on here," A stuffy sounding voice responded keeping his tone leveled at the British woman. Even he had his limits and this woman was dangerously exceeding the limits of what he could endure. Before long it turned into a straight shouting match between him and Cecilia, which only ended by having Cecilia escorted out. Ichika, who heard about what happened from passing couples immediately left the café to find Cecilia.

It didn't take long to find her as he spotted her in a lavishing blue ball gown dress sitting on a bench with her head down in a sulking manner. There was no other person who could pull off that beautiful dress and Ichika knew it had to be her.

Making his way towards her he took a seat beside her on the bench gently placing a hand down on to her shoulder feeling her tremble. Was she mad? Well given what had occurred she did have a right to be mad. "Cecilia-chan what's wrong?" He asked concerned about her state of being.

He could deal with an angry Cecilia, but a sad Cecilia was a whole different story.

Cecilia was so engrossed into her thoughts that she had not realized Ichika was there. She shook her head a few times in the palms of her hands refusing to meet his gaze.

Tears small little droplets sipped down from her palms, ironically her IS being called Blue Tears. The reason for said name was that Cecilia never wanted to cry again, instead she would make her opponents cry when ever they faced her. To grasp a spectrum of her undeniable strength, yet underneath a fragile sense of loneliness.

Talking was not going to work so the next best thing, Ichika could think of was pulling her into a hug. If words were not enough than his actions alone would have to do. It proved to work as Cecilia nudged herself closer into his embrace, while keeping her head down.

He should not have to see her like this. An Alcott woman was supposed to be an unbreakable staircase that ascended beyond the scope of a man's grasp.

A few minutes passed before Cecilia schooled her features and rubbed away her tears gazing up into Ichika's warm brown eyes. "Sorry Ichika, this must be a pitiful sight for you to see me like this," she made an attempt to lighten up the mood and pull herself away from Ichika.

"No Cecilia-chan it isn't that at all. You had to cry right? Everyone cries it doesn't mean your weak." He said his piece on the subject, but did not release her from his arms. He knew she was trying to distance herself from him. "Cecilia-chan you can rely on me. I am your f-friend... Umm b-boyfriend." He tasted the words that came from his lips not used to them.

"Is Ichika falling for me? If so than as a proper lady I must accept those feelings and offer my own. I am your girlfriend Ichika Orimura," Cecilia stated with finality in her voice leaving no room for argument. Ichika chuckled a little at that and found himself on the receiving end of a passionate lip-lock. He had accepted her feelings a while ago after she told him she loved him.

Cecilia meant those words very much and was not going to allow anyone to take him away from her. A blush spread from her cheeks glad that Ichika returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. It did not last long, as they were receiving a number of looks and forced their lips apart.

"Ichika, we should go on the second part of our date." Cecilia spoke standing up from the bench and held out her hand towards him. Ichika grabbed her hand and stood up as the couple made their way to their final destination.

It took over two hours to get to their destination even by train. If they could have used their IS it would have made the trip easier. But, IS were forbidden to be used outside of IS academy for those who were enrolled in it. Where the two currently were at they could make out the faint image of IS academy. The sounds of the ocean wafted against the beach in the afternoon, a perfect backdrop for the end of their date.

Ichika had his arms wrapped around her waist with his head nestled on her shoulder. His chest was pressed into her back, which was quite comfortable for Cecilia. A pleasant sigh escaped her lips with her arms wrapped around his neck nothing could ruin this moment.

Cecilia had made reservations for them at a luscious hotel thanks to her dear friend/maid Chelsea. It was also thanks to Chelsea that she was initially late for the first part of their date, but that was due to Chelsea making a few moderations on a important dress.

Looking down at the fabric of her dress she was wearing a soft smile graced her face. "Thank you Chelsea," she whispered softly refraining from tearing up again this time because her maid was no longer her maid any longer. Chelsea had been called back to the queen to serve her once more.

"Hmm?... Cecilia-chan," Ichika heard her mumble wondering what it was about.

"Ichika, allow me to tell you about the day I met a dear friend of mine you've seen her before a year ago. Chelsea Blackett my maid and closest friend. Well she is no longer my maid as of today she came to personally tell me that, while giving me this dress to wear." Cecilia's voice cracked it still felt unreal that Chelsea was no longer her maid; nor wouldn't be the first person she would see upon returning home.

Ichika nodded in silence recalling the maid he remembered that she was a flirty kind of woman, but had a wonderful smile.

"You could say Ichika, it was the day I learned to make my own decision." Cecilia began to tell him her past closing her eyes in doing so. For what it was worth that memory was a precious one.

* * *

_"Stop crying your an Alcott. What would your mother say to this behavior? Or do you want to displease your dead parents even further?" A voice harder than steel scolded a 12 year old Cecilia. It was her piano instructor who was quite the discipline type. Despite, her youthful appearance she was well over in her fifties. Cosmetic surgery and skin rejuvenation were delightful at masking ugliness_.

_Cecilia shook her head to those hurtful words, of course she did not want to displease her mother. Her mother was everything to her, even though she was gone the impact of her legacy did not die with her. Cecilia herself was proof of her mother's legacy, a living legacy anywise. "No, I do not want to displease my mother. Give me a moment to recuperate," she managed to say wiping away her tears with her hands._

_"You have twenty minutes Alcott, no more than that. Otherwise, your schedule will fall through the cracks. You are trying to save your family fortune aren't you?" She rhetorically asked before taking her leave of the room needing a glass of water._

_Cecilia watched her instructor leave glad she was gone for the moment. Cecilia looked down at her hands noticing the shaking. When ever her instructor was around Cecilia was afraid of her. Constantly pushing her to be better than she was before. It was a lifestyle she was accustomed too, but her mother was there as support and gave her an encouraging word or two. Without support she was doomed to be swallowed beneath the cracks._

_"Mother, why'd you have to die? If you were here... I could rely on you." Cecilia hoarsely mumbled her head down on the keys of the grand piano. She wanted to yell and scream at the injustice of the world. True her parents died a month ago, but that still didn't mean she could easily get over their death._

_Melodic sounds of the grand piano echoed in her ears causing Cecilia to raise her head. Someone dared to play on her piano whomever it was going to have a stern talking to. Upon eyeing the culprit her blue eyes widened exponentially in disbelief. A girl about her age, well older than her was playing the song she had trouble playing._

_"Who are you?" Cecilia had to ask blown away by the girl's skillful fingers. The girl was dressed in a maid outfit with her short blonde hair framing her eyes. How could Cecilia not recognize this maid? She made note of every maid in the house who either served her food or dressed her._

_"My name is Chelsea Blackett, mistress Cecilia, your parents hired me shortly before their passing. I've been here for a week managing the instruments. It's nice to meet you face to face," the maid disarmingly smiled at her mistress after playing the song Vivaldi's **Four Season. **Chelsea had to admit the song was difficult for intermediate players such as Cecilia._

_"Oh, well seeing as you know my name. I see no need to introduce myself," Cecilia huffed with a quick retort crossing her arms looking away from the maid. Humph! A maid being better than her preposterous._

_"Your a real piece of work mistress Cecilia," Chelsea openly stated with a small laugh as her master instantly deflated at those words._

_"Excuse me! What do you know about me? I could have you dismissed," Cecilia threatened with a snap of her fingers glaring at the older girl. Chelsea did not seem affected by that threat and lightly giggled. No one dared to mess with an Alcott in Britain; they were one of the richest families next to the queen._

_"Yes you could do that mistress Cecilia, but if you do who's going to teach you how to play the four seasons?" Chelsea paused in mid sentence watching her mistress's face sink into a crestfallen expression. Letting that sink in for a second she continued. "Don't get me wrong you could take your chances with Claire continue on and on or someone else for that matter. But, you could be taught by myself instead, and have a friend to ease your sadness," she offered with a smile on her face there was more than one reason; why the Alcott family picked her._

_It was to give Cecilia, a chance at having a childhood._

_It was the second joint decision both parents had on a particular matter. The first decision was on having a child together years ago, and the third most recent one was going on a train ride to reunite a spark between them. Unfortunately a spark did ignite that ultimately took them away from Cecilia._

_Cecilia was quiet on the subject it was obvious she was in control on the matter._

_"You have two minutes before your instructor comes back," Chelsea hummed while playing a few melodic notes on the piano._

_'What do I do? This is my choice.' Then it dawned on to Cecilia at that moment she could decide this. Not her parents, mainly her mother, nevertheless not her instructors nor anyone else._

_JUST her choice._

_"Fine, I choose you! From today forth you are my piano instructor Chelsea Blackett." Cecilia confidently stated growing confident on her decision. Chelsea rose her eyebrows at that bold statement and nodded not going to comment on her choice of words. A snicker did come from her mumbling the words choose and you._

_"What was that?!" The loud boisterous voice rang from the entrance of the living room it being Claire. She was absolutely livid and grit her teeth together showing her true age. Wrinkles and all were bare to see a small smirk flashed across Chelsea's face. A woman who was fleetingly trying to gain youth one last time._

_"Oh, you didn't hear Claire my mistress Cecilia appointed me as her piano instructor." Chelsea replied ceasing her fingers on the piano to stare at the old woman. Cecilia looked down at her seat her confidence waning at the sight of Claire. She had always been in the household ever since Cecilia was a baby._

_"I heard what the little brat said, but I have been here forever! I was the head waitress to the late master himself. I served him for years and he promised me this was my reward, Claire retorted her wrinkles starting to show, as she grinned her teeth harder than before. It actually sounded like metal was scrapping against metal._

_"Are you telling me that my father had a concubine? That must be the reason why my mother did not speak with him, besides his oafish nature." Cecilia's voice grew in anger to this harlot._

_"I was no concubine! Your father loved me more than that whore!" Claire screamed her_ _vision turning red infuriated by the little girl. She was not second best never second not in her entire life. Her fingers shook holding the glass cup in her hand without a second thought. She threw the expensive cup towards Cecilia if she was going to lose her job than someone was going to pay._

_"Duck!" Chelsea muttered grabbing Cecilia by the waist and pushed her down on to the floor avoiding the cup. The expensive cup destroying a framed picture of Cecilia and her parents together small shards of glass falling downwards to Cecilia._

_The blonde heiress frantically rolled across the ground to avoid the shards of glass from piercing her skin. While, that was happening Chelsea took the offensive and deployed her prototype IS and ignited the boosters veering towards Claire. Claire was surprised by this development and found her throat being crushed in the claw of the maid._

_"Who are you?" Claire coughed out it being hard to breathe due to the claw asphyxiating her._

_"I'm simply a maid for the Alcott family," Chelsea replied with a cheeky smile watching the old woman pass out. Ahh, the joys of having an IS it made things much easier._

_"Your an IS pilot?" Cecilia questioned her maid from across the room not afraid of her. Just intrigued why her supposed maid had an IS only members of the royal court had them and they were to protect the queen._

_"Yes I am my mistress. Now I do believe you are running late on your schedule," Chelsea replied with a warm smile dismissing her IS into its standby form, which coincidentally was in the form of small plain earrings. Cecilia's eyes widened at being behind on her schedule and left the music room in a sprint._

_"Now what to do with you..." Chelsea mused looking down at the old instructor who was still knocked out. Deciding on the best for her mistress, all she needed was a phone. To bad she couldn't find a shovel the queen always let her do the dirty work. "Oh well, this'll be an adjustment_."

* * *

"After that day I had Chelsea as my support. To me she is more than just my maid or a friend she's the closest thing I have to a sister," Cecilia openly admitted bringing Ichika's further down towards her. Her oceanic blue eyes gazing into his chestnut ones this was a rare time, she showed a level of deep compassion for someone.

"I see Cecilia-chan." Ichika replied honestly not knowing what else to say. He was happy that Cecilia was open to him with something that personal. He lightly kissed the tip of her nose making Cecilia giggle and wrinkle her nose.

"A gentleman should apologize for kissing an Alcott on the nose. You have to kiss me here," Cecilia rose her lips upwards to meet his in a soft kiss melting into the warmth of his arms. This time she would not run away from such an embrace. The duo broke the kiss shortly afterwards at the sound of Ichika's stomach growling.

"It looks like someone is hungry," she playfully teased removing her arms from around his neck to step away from him and poke him in the stomach. A blush marring her features at her own stomach growling. Her prideful demeanor returned as she tried to hide her stomach and look away.

"It looks like your hungry too Cecilia," Ichika chuckled finding it nice maybe being Cecilia's boyfriend could work. Cecilia did not find it very funny and walked away stopping a few feet from him. Her hand was extended out towards him in silence not going to face him she wasn't mad, however she was not totally amused.

"Come on let's go eat," Ichika took her hand lacing their fingers together running towards the hotel with Cecilia trailing behind him. She was sporting a rather delighted smile it seemed Ichika had silently gotten her gesture.

For the six hours Ichika and Cecilia did many things together celebrating Thanksgiving together, karoke, and playing a game Cecilia was all to familiar with billiard. She had grown fond of the sport, since she was a child and needless to say she did win against her boyfriend. However, she was pleasantly surprised that Ichika gave her quite the match. He must have been true to his word a year ago and practiced.

Later on in the night the new couple were exploring a new thing, which was bathing together. It was after they got settled in their room around 9 P.M. to Cecilia the room was that of a two star suite. Nothing about it stood impressive, a simple room if anything to her.

Ichika on the other hand was blown away by the size of the sheer magnitude of the room it had a king sized bed, a flatscreen TV on the wall, mints! Complementary mints in a bowl. The room was twice the size of his room back at the academy.

For the both of them it meant extremely different taste one who was well bred, and the other who was middle class.

About an hour later Cecilia was out of her dress sitting in a large bathtub fit for two. A refreshing sigh escaped her lips loving the warm water scented with strawberries. Even this small Hubble had its grand feats that could take her breath away.

'_I wonder if Ichika would join me. I c-could wash his back for him_.' At that thought a quiver of elation rushed throughout her body. She was still in their room, though Ichika had left twenty minutes ago to get a snack. Men could certainly eat that much Cecilia had noticed.

Submersing her head into the water Cecilia pondered on how to get Ichika into the bath with her. Fortunately, the gods were on her side as Ichika walked into the bathroom fully naked holding a towel in his hand. He had forgotten that Cecilia was in the tub his mind only on cleaning himself.

Without a second thought Ichika set inside of the tub already feeling the tension in his muscles ebb away. "This is so relaxing," he sighed his shoulders relaxing in the semi-warm water. The smell of the bath was intoxicating as he closed his eyes in relief.

Cecilia was blushing up a storm at Ichika before her as she was taking in the sight of his body. Her eyes were scanning his body up and down without hesitation. This was way farther than what they did last night. Raising her head out of the water she breathed in the steamy air and coughed.

Ok bad choice on doing that she knew better now. Calling out Ichika's name he slowly rose his head out of the water and rubbed his eyes at the sight before him.

"Cecilia, I'm sorry I forgot you were still in the bathtub." Ichika apologized covering his hands over his crotch hiding his erection. Staring at Cecilia in a gown he could manage, but getting a full unrestricted view of Cecilia was to much. His brain momentarily lapsed as his mouth muttered about beautiful Cecilia, full nude view and nothing stopping his probing eyes.

Cecilia wondered if Ichika had lost his brain altogether at her naked body. She decided on taking that as a compliment and crossed over to his side of the bath seating herself on his lap. Becoming well aware of his erection grazing, along her stomach shuddering in pleasure at the hot organ against her skin.

"Ichika please return to your senses," she blushed and shook her head clearing the small haze of pleasure that overcame her. Flicking his forehead with her fingers she laughed at seeing Ichika blink returning to his senses. "Before you say anything Ichika, I want you to stay with me in the bath." She was going to make this perfectly clear as possible nothing was going to be misconstrued.

"B-But, but-" Ichika stuttered he had a hard time forming a sentence. So he was tongue-tied by the beauty that was Cecilia. A gorgeous woman like her any man would have difficulty forming words.

The gorgeous blonde herself shook her head and brought her lips upon his in a steering kiss. If they were going to be together, Ichika needed to work on building his confidence. Ironic, that she would need to teach her boyfriend on how to be more confident when she herself had an inferiority complex.

Withdrawing from the kiss Cecilia saw Ichika visibly relax, and in doing that his erection was rubbing at the entrance of her wet flower. A soft moan came from her lips at the feeling it tingled all the way up her spine. Her desire kicked into overdrive as she licked her lips in a sensual oval.

"C-Cecilia-chan..." Ichika mildly groaned at where his erection was rubbing and his arms wrapped around her waist bringing her in closer to him. His own desire for her had welled up and wanted to be set free it was not easy being the only male at IS academy. The guy had needs too, unfortunately for him he had to repress those feelings and bury them deeper than a casket.

"I-Ichika you may enter me," even in a haze of desire she still had her pride and smashed her moist lips on to his. Her hands were clenched on to his shoulders, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their should be no more need for words between them for this next part.

Ichika, albeit lost in his own desire heard her clearly he carefully slid his length inside of her soaking flower. The bath water being incredible lubricant for him, as he could feel Cecilia's core sucking in his length inch by inch. Until it hit a barrier even he knew what this was and broke their kiss to stare into the lustful eyes of his lover. "Cecilia, are you sure?" He trembled biting back a groan at how tight Cecilia was and he wasn't halfway inside her.

"Ichika," regaining herself from her haze boy was she starting to hate their small interruptions. She was glad Ichika had control enough to stop himself, but Cecilia did not want foreplay it was undeniable that she loved and wanted him. "Ichika I want you to be my first. B-But be gentle o-ok?" She responded sounding a tad shy at the end of her sentence. Eager as she was it still did not mean Ichika should be rough with her.

"Alright," Ichika responded and thrusted his way through her barrier in one motion. He could feel the seizing of Cecilia's muscles and at the sound of her pained moan rubbed his hands soothingly down her back. He wanted to mitigate the pain as possible for her and his instincts told him to seize her lips in a kiss.

It took a minute before Cecilia relaxed and thanked Ichika for being gentle, as she slowly rode herself on his length. Both lovers pleased by the sensations overcoming them, but kept the pace slow and gentle with the bucking of her hips to his slow thrust.

This lasted for only a few minutes before the pace was sped up considerably by Ichika. His hands roamed the milky flesh of his lover cupping her supple breast in the tub. Utilizing his fingers to massage her taut nipples gaining a louder moan for his efforts, as he matched the steady pace of his lover.

"I-Ichika I'm close..."

"M-Me too... D-Do you want me to pull out?"

The answer to that question was a tighter vice-like clamp on his groin. It didn't take much else for Ichika to release his seed into her soaking tight flower. Cecilia bit into Ichika's shoulder hard enough to tear the skin at the warmth filling her up. Triggering her own release her juices coating his entire shaft riding out her climax both lovers panting after what occurred.

"I-Ichika if I were to get pregnant would you take responsibility?" Cecilia asked the most important question, which needed to be said. She released her teeth from his shoulder to stare into his eyes, once again her eyes were completely showing a different side of her. She was vulnerable and wanted to be reassured that Ichika was the man she knew he was. Not a coward who ran away and was nothing more than a pathetic excuse of a man.

"Y-Yes Cecilia-chan if it comes to that than I will take responsibility. I am a man," he stared into her vulnerable tender eyes no matter how much pride she had.

Cecilia was still a woman and needed that reassurance she did not want Ichika to be like her father. A man who ran away from such problems raising a child he stayed in his study under the pretense of reading with Claire. "Promise me Ichika that you won't abandon me if we were to have a child." Her voice cracked recalling the memories of her childhood and rubbed a hand on to her stomach.

"I promise you Cecilia I won't abandon you," Ichika nodded his head hugging her closer to him. He was not the kind of man who would abandon the woman he loves or his child.

"Thank you Ichika. We should probably get out of the bath and by the way Ichika that was a test. You see I'm on the pill so I won't be having children yet. I needed to know that you would not abandon me call me weak or worthless. I-I had to know." Cecilia rose out of the tub in all her nude glory her hands to her side. She was not being defensive on this subject and hoped Ichika would understand her reasons.

"It's fine Cecilia-chan, though I can understand you have your reasons," Ichika rose up from the bath droplets of water falling down his body. He was not mad at her not one single bit and got out of the bathtub leaving the bathroom. Intentionally, having left the towel behind for her on the towel rack.

For the next hour once they both dried off it was time to rest. They still had school in the morning as bad it was they held each other by the waist in bathrobes courtesy of the hotel. They couldn't sleep and only stared into the other's eyes did having sex together fully consummate their relationship?

"Hey Cecilia-chan even if we had not slept together. I still want to be your boyfriend," Ichika told her pressing his forehead lightly to her's. Cecilia felt her heart skip a beat at those words feeling the same way. Closing her eyes she gave Ichika one last peck on the lips before falling asleep. Her head was nestled on to his shoulder with Ichika resting his head on her shoulder after their kiss sleeping too.

Nothing else needed to be said, because the loneliness in Cecilia's heart had faded away she could put her whole heart into this love.

For that she was thankful.

* * *

**This was mainly about Cecilia getting over her past and maturing as a person. Tried making Ichika like his counterpart in the novel, but it still did not sit right with me. What I do feel like is that I got her personality down.**

**She is a strong woman that idolized her mother way more then he father. With a very big ego due to her wealth beneath that she's a person who wants someone to ease her pain. Realistically, I see that she has an inferiority complex and played on that among other elements. **

**Anyway happy Thanksgiving to all of you.**


End file.
